Best Man
by korel.c
Summary: Tucker's just proposed... to someone who Danny loves very much. Who has black hair. Danny speaks about his feelings to Sam. And above it all are a pair of ghosts looking to ruin a wedding. DxS, Tx?


Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

Dedication: flufflybunny, because she is such an awesome writer! …that and the fact that I left her in the lurch at her aunt's wedding. Oh well, this is the 2nd of 3 apologies! Yay! Although if she hated the wedding as much as she predicted, she's gonna really hate me for these…

* * *

"Ahhhh… I was wondering when the techno-geek would finally get of his butt and ask. Just think, Technus, of all the different ways you could foul up his technology – Technus? Technus! You haven't upgraded my suit yet!"

**- - - + ( November 15, Wednesday ) + - - -**

Beneath the tree, Tucker smiled as he looked into the face of his new fiancé.

"Danny's gonna absolutely kill me for marrying someone so close to him."

"I know." She ran a finger along his dark cheek, lifting her other hand to untie her black hair from its ponytail.

"I quite dislike your hair this colour. It's not as _you_ as red."

"Mm-hm. Hey, you're not supposed to say that! …No one here's supposed to know I used to have red hair…Just because you've known me this long, Tucker, doesn't mean you get to shout out all my secrets!"

"Hey, why don't you let it go back? It seems like Danny's been on my case forever to see you in red again."

"And whose wedding is this, exactly?"

"Mine, so – do me a favour, Jazz," Tucker smiled, "I'll make you a bet"

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

**- - - + ( November 18, Saturday ) + - - -**

"I could se it, Jazz! In his pocket, after we bought my PDA upgrade! A ring! And from the bulge, a big one!"

"Why exactly were you looking at my brother's bulge?"

"Uh…he's hot?"

'Ew, Tucker! Visuals!"

"Nah-ah-ah, Jazzi! Can't kill me until after the bet, and I reckon I'll win!"

"Hey," Jazz said with a wicked little smile, broom upraised. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't _try_."

Crash. Bang. "Tucker…"

Ah, the sweet sounds of Tucker screaming.

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

**- - - + ( November 30, Thursday ) + - - -**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sam Manson sighed and walked to her window, pulling open the curtain.

"What is it, Danny?"

No response, just a chill flowing through the window, past her and into her room.

Danny became tangible again and changed, sitting on her bed.

"Hey Sam."

"What's up?"

From where she was standing, she could see the bulge in his jeans, side on to her.

_Whoa, calm down girl, it's not like never seen _that _before._

"So… the reason for this visit?"

"Tucker's been bothering me about you," Danny burst out. "So finally, finally, I broke. Told him I wanted to marry you."

"Whaa?" Sam, completely shocked, sat down on the ground in surprise. "You do?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Danny shrugged, "But come on, we've been talking about this for a while."

**[At FentonWorks**

"WHAT?! You bugged Danny? Hey, congratulations, how did you manage to do that?"

"Shut up and listen."

**[In Sam's room**

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson," Danny said, fishing around in his pocket and coming out with a …rather large…blue box. "Will you marry me?"

Sam opened the box. Inside was a class ring, with an inscription she _knew _said 'Sam'. But the gem set into it was no ordinary jewel. It was a perfect sphere of pure ice, with swirly glowing green pools.

"Danny…" Sam said.

"What? You don't like it? Answer me? …Please?" Danny was getting more and more desperate.

"Danny, this is the 21st Century, and I'm an independent woman who shouldn't be obligated to any man. Therefore that woman's answer is no."

"What?" Danny looked up with tearfilled eyes.

Sam grinned suddenly. "But I'm not that woman right now, so _my_ answer is yes."

"Yes? _Yes?_ YES!" Danny shot towards Sam, wrapping her in a hug.

The door opened, and Mr. Manson poked his head through.

"Sam?" His eyes took in the whole room; he only saw Sam sitting on the floor, looking at a blue box.

"Samantha, is that…"

"Yes, Dad, Danny proposed. I said yes."

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

**[In Jazz's room**

"Yes! Go Danny, go Danny, go Danny!" Tucker did a little victory dance around the room. He flopped back onto Jazz's bed, then sat up straight, looking Jazz straight in the eye.

"I win. You know what that means?"

**- - - + ( December 2, Tuesday ) + - - -**

Jazz walked out of the parlor, her hair smelling of dye remover but looking as red as when she'd been sixteen.

"Alright, bet's over, Tucker. But I'm not going to kill you." She swept him into a kiss, feeling him respond eagerly. She broke the kiss, and whispered into his ear, just before twirling him around.

"Danny is."

Standing before him was a seething Danny, icy blue eyes darkening in anger.

"Tucker…You JUST HIT ON MY SISTER!"

"Dude, due, just chill, okay? I didn't mean anything, Jazz was just _thanking_ me for 'persuading' her to get the dye removed."

"…Right, Tuckerooh, nice hair, Jazz, you_do_ look better in red. Thanks, Tuck."

"See, Jazz, Danny would never kill me, we're way too tight."

"Danny, we're getting married!"

"WHAT?!"

Danny went ghost.

Crash. Bang. "TuckERRR…!"

Ah, the sweet sounds of Tucker screaming.

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

**- - - + ( December 22, Saturday ) + - - -**

Tucker was standing as best man, Jazz as maiden of honor as Sam walked up the aisle, Tucker desperately trying to whisper encouragement to Danny, even resorting to using his _own _wedding plans to keep Danny from falling over or drooling.

"And we were thinking a techno-theme, because you know how much I _love _technology, though not as much as I love Jazz…"

And he was succeeding, if only because Danny was far too annoyed to fall over.

Danny was still swooning, though.

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

"I now proclaim you man and wife!…Uh, woman and husband!" the priest caught Sam's glare.

"You may kiss the" the priest looked around for escape, and, finding none, "bride."

Sam's glare promised pain before she lost herself in Danny's kiss.

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

"Ahhhh… I was wondering when the ghost kid would get off his butt and ask. Just think, Skulker, of all the tiny little pelts you could hang on your wallSkulker? Skulker!"

Technus floated over to Skulker, who was weeping, wiping his eyes with a dainty handkerchief.

Totally floored, Technus looked at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter – and apparently, also the Ghost Zone's greatest romantic.

"What d'ya say, Skulker, let's go crash the wedding."

His only reply was a blast from an ectoplasmic gun. As Technus steamed, Skulker rose, watching Danny and Sam together.

"No, we'll leave them alone. Come on, Technus – let's go torture the technogeek."

**- - - ( + ) - - -**

Crash. Bang. Whirrr. "Oh Tuckerrrr," Technus beckoned.

Ah, the sweet sounds of Tucker screaming.

* * *

_Scribere jussit amor._

_--KorelC-- _


End file.
